Fighters/specialist
Fighters, Suttles, and Specialists: Romulan Scout: *Hull: 25 *Shields: 50 *Propultion: Impulse Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 25 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Disuptor Canon *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless A small scout for the Romulan Empire. Armed with a single, tiny Disruptor Canon. Vulcan Warpship: *Hull: 50 *Shields: 50 *Propultion: Impulse Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 40 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless Dispite it's name, it won't travel at warp speed. What a freaking mislead. Klingon Shuttle: *Hull: 50 *Shields: 30 *Propultion: Impulse Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 20 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Plasma Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless A pitiful little ship. Danube Runabout: *Hull: 50 *Shields: 50 *Propultion: Warp Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 50 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless As seen on ST:DS9 Type 11 Shuttle: *Hull: 55 *Shields: 55 *Propultion: Warp Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 50 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless A shuttle armed to the teeth. Delta Flyer: *Hull: 55 *Shield: 80 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 55 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: Pulse Phaser Cannon *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless A small ship with a decent weapons package starting out. Found Only near earth. Peregrine Fighter *Hull: 60 *Shield: 60 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 20 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Dual Pulse Phasers *Secondary Weapon: Photon Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless Found Only near Earth. Lysian Fighter *Hull: 25 *Shield: 0 *Propulsion: Impulse Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 5 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Pulse Phaser Cannon *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless Good For distraction, and can do large amounts of damage in numbers very LARGE....LARGE NUMBERS.... easy to destroy, dont fly it unless you want to die... Worst Fuel economy in the Whole Game besides the Nebula Class Freight Carrier. "Slow, Weak, pathetic, Buy this ship for your Grandchild" Hideki-Class *Hull: 50 *Shield: 50 *Propulsion: Impulse Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 40 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Polaron Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless Bajoran Sailor: *Hull: 50 *Shield: 75 *Propulsion: Solar/Warp Drive *Mass: 1500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 70 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Pulse Phaser Cannon *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Harmless good canon Fodder. Saber-Class: *Hull: 150 *Shields: 175 *Propultion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 70 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Type XIV Phaser *Secondary Weapon: None *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Average The starting ship of the Humans. Descent strength and a good starting ship. Only sublight, no in system warp. Defiant-class: *Hull: 500 *Shield: 300 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 75 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Dual Pulse Phasers *Secondary Weapon: Quantum Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Deadly Made aperances in TNG Movies. Best known as the federation warship of ST:DS9. "She's a warship-nothing more, nothing less," said Commander Sisko in ST:DS9 episode The Search Part 1. Jem'Hadar Attack ship *Hull: 150 *Shield: 200 *Propulsion: Warp Drive *Mass: 4500 tonnes *Cargo Capacity: 30 tonnes *Primary Weapon: Particle Beam *Secondary Weapon: Quantum Torpedo *Special Weapon: None *Combat Rating: Deadly Easily one of the best fighters in the game, but if you want to treat it like a cruiser, then it is a lesser vessel. Category:Fighters/specialists Category:Warships